


1988

by quailz (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, American High School AU, Enemies to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired By Cheesy American Love Stories, Kinda?, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overachiever Sakusa, Party Boy Atsumu, Partying, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, also kinda??, high school elections, theSE TAGS SUCK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quailz
Summary: Atsumu Miya was the life of the party. He floated through life without a care in the world and a smile on his face. Everyone knows his name, he has the perfect boyfriend, and he brings excitement wherever he goes.Kiyoomi Sakusa does it all. He's a two-sport athlete, president of multiple clubs, and an all-around overachiever. He splits his all his time between school and work, dreaming of the day he gets into an Ivy-League school.When the two end up on the ballot for senior class president, an intense rivalry is born. Once he learns how important the position is to Kiyoomi, Atsumu becomes determined to take it as his own.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> hello! a few notes before we get started:
> 
> \- this story is highly americanized. i know not everyone likes these kinds of stories so i just wanted to put the warning out there! when i started writing this just made the most sense for the vibe i was going for, i hope you can still enjoy!
> 
> \- the title is random. i got it from kacey musgrave's slow burn and something about it just seemed right.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Atsumu Miya had a perfect life. It wasn’t “perfect-perfect.” Nobody’s life was  _ actually  _ perfect but there were plenty of people worse off than he was. There wasn’t much he could complain about. He was on top of the world, the first person to be invited to every party with his perfect boyfriend by his side. Shouyou was the tiny ball of fire who had crashed into his life the summer before their junior year. They were the life of every party, excitement following them wherever they went. As of a week ago, they were on a break. Shouyou had never explicitly said it was a break but, Atsumu knew he would be back in his arms in no time. Their whole fight was childish, and honestly, he thought Shouyou was being ridiculous. He accused him of flirting with Shinsuke Kita (his pong partner against Osamu and his boyfriend) and started in with the “you do this all the time.” It was now Thursday night, the perfect time for Shou to come running back into his arms. He walks through the front door of whoever’s house this is, the thumping music welcoming him in as if he was born to be there. He’s greeted by multiple pats on the back and “bro-hugs.” As the drinks flow and time spins, Atsumu had  _ almost  _ forgotten about his boyfriend. “Maybe this break is a good thing,” he thinks to himself until he sees him. His tiny ball of fire is standings little too close to Tobio Kageyama, their town’s resident volleyball idiot He watches as Shouyou flirts with him, downing beer after beer and chasing it with cheap vodka.

“Looks like volleyball boy is gonna fuck yer boyfriend.”

“I told ya, we’re on a break.” Atsumu spits back at his brother.

“Looks like more than a break to me. Let’s get ya a shot.” And so, Atsumu continues to keep up his life of the party reputation, taking any shot handed to him and downing any drink in front of him. The cheap alcohol flows straight to his head, the night fading in and out of view. He stumbles around the house looking for Shouyou, his little fireball nowhere to be found. He isn’t sure if he’s walking in circles or if the house is spinning and suddenly, the night is dark. 

☄

“Hey.” Atsumu wakes with a small kick at his ankle, his eyes slowly peeling open. He shifts his eyes around, realizing that this definitely isn’t his room. 

“Are you going to order something or did you just want to sleep here?” He slowly lifts his head, swallowing down the pang of nausea that rises in his throat.

“It’s alright for me to sleep here?” 

“No, it’s not.” The memories from last night slowly replay in his brain as another wave of nausea floods over him. He must have left the party and walked to the diner near the school. He looks up at the boy standing in front of him. He’s looking at Atsumu like he wants to punt him out of the booth he’s sitting in, dark green eyes shooting straight through him. This kid’s glare is waaaaay too intense for however early in the morning it. Atsumu lays his throbbing head back down on the retro patterned table in front of him, groaning as it hits the cool surface.

“I’m serious Miya, order something or leave.”

“How do ya know my last name?” 

“We go to school together. Are you not Osamu’s brother?”

“He’s my brother, ya.” Mystery classmate did not seem to find that funny, his face not moving an inch. “Who are ya, again?”

“Kiyoomi Sakusa.” Atsumu wracks his brain for the name in hopes of remembering something he can use to convince this mystery boy to give him some peace and quiet.

“Kiyoomi… aren’t ya on stu-co or something?”

“I’m in a lot of things.” Atsumu squints at his face, the dark curly hair and the two moles on his forehead starting to look familiar. “But yes, I am on the student council.”

“Are ya guys lookin for a party planner?” Once again,  _ Kiyoomi  _ is unfazed by his joke. What a pretty name for an asshole.

“Look, you’ve been here ever since I came in. I’m off in 10 minutes, do you need a ride home? We’re going to kick you out if you don’t leave.”

“What time is it?”

“6:50.” Atsumu groans, being up at this hour (especially hungover) should be illegal. “So is that a yes or a no?”

“I would love absolutely nothin more than to let ya drive me home, Omi.” Atsumu watches Kiyoomi’s scrunched up face blur as his eyelids shut. At least the nickname got him some kind of reaction.

“Be ready to go in 8 minutes. And don’t call me that.” And so, after the longest 8 minutes of his life, Atsumu finds himself in the passenger seat of Kiyoomi Sakusa’s shitty car. The inside of the car was unsettlingly clean, without a single crumb or mud track on the neatly placed floor mats. The actual car itself though was a piece of shit. It sputtered as Kiyoomi turned the key, hesitantly coming to life after what seems like a decade.

“Wow Omi, yer cars kinda a piece of shit.” Atsumu’s already weak impulse control is completely shut down as all the energy in his body is focused on keeping his head from falling off and his puke in his stomach. His entire body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and he begins considering selling his soul in exchange for Kiyoomi’s car to have working air conditioning.

“You know I don’t have to drive you home right?”

“It’s the best piece of shit I’ve ever had the honor of ridin’ in.” Kiyoomi glares at him out of the corner of his eye as he shifts the car into drive.

“If you throw up in my car, I’ll kick you out while it’s still moving.”

“So mean, Omi. Are ya like this to everyone ya drive home?”

“I told you to stop calling me that, and what are you even doing this hungover on a Friday morning?”

“Everyone knows Thursdays are when the best parties happen, Omi.” They sit at the stoplight outside of the diner, Kiyoomi’s face completely flat. Did this guy ever smile? Or have any emotions at all? The first few minutes of the drive are filled with silence after Atsumu tells him the street he lives on. He needs something to focus on that isn’t the vomit he’s trying to hold in his stomach.

“Do ya have any music?”

“Yes.” Silence.

“Well… are ya gonna put any on?” Silence. “Omi, I’m gonna yack all over yer car if I don’t have anything else to focus on.” This was apparently enough to spur Kiyoomi to action, his hand quickly grabbing the cassette tape aux-cord and shoving it into the stereo.

“Here.” He quickly typed in his passcode and tossed his phone into Atsumu’s lap. “Just hit shuffle on my Spotify.”

“Aw c’mon Omi, no fun driving playlists?” Being the nosy shit he is, Atsumu scrolled up and down his library. “Jersey Boys? Ain’t that like Frank Sinatra or somethin’?”

“Frankie Valli.”

“So ya like oldies?”

“I like the musical.”

“So Frankie Valli isn’t actually real?” Hell must have frozen over because this actually made him the curly-haired boy laugh (well, he blew some air from his nose.)

“Just hit shuffle, Miya.” 

“Jeez no need to get defensive, Omi. I’m not judging ya or anything.” He scrolled back up to the top of his library and pushed the big green “SHUFFLE” button. Music quietly flowed through the crackling speakers. The song was upbeat, different from what he was expecting to hear. He didn’t know much about this guy, only that he was involved in nearly everything their school had to offer. Besides the student council, he was almost positive that he recognized him from the debate team, cross country team, and volleyball team yearbook photos. Hell, he might even be on the yearbook committee. Personality-wise, Atsumu felt like he was impossible to crack. He didn’t seem very friendly but, he couldn’t be  _ that bad  _ if he offered to drive him home, right? Maybe he was just exhausted from stretching himself between a thousand different activities.

“It’s this one the left.” Atsumu’s train of thought broke when he realized they were nearing his house. Kiyoomi slowed down and turned into the driveway. They both sat in silence, Atsumu waiting for him to say something. “Well...” he started when nothing came “thanks for the ride home.” He unbuckled himself and lifted his body out of the car awkwardly. “Do you work every morning?”

“Yes. Why?” He scrunched his eyebrows, dark green eyes staring at him through the open car door.

“Just wonderin’. Maybe I’ll come to visit ya again.”

“I can’t wait.” Another “laugh” came from the boy, his voice dripping with fake enthusiasm. Atsumu slammed the car door shut and made his way up the driveway. The front door was open, probably left unlocked from when his mom left for work that morning. Atsumu dragged his body through the doorway, finding Osamu shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

“Hey.” He said around the toasted bread in his mouth.

“Hey.”

“Who dropped ya off?

“Kiyoomi.” Atsumu moved around him to get to the fridge.

“Kiyoomi? Like Kiyoomi Sakusa?” Osamu’s face scrunched up as if Atsumu had just told him some life-shattering news.

“Yeah?” He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, twisted off the cap, and chugged it as if his life depended on it.

“What? Was he even at the party last night? Did ya go home with him?” Osamu continued to stare at him like he had grown a third eye.

“What? No? I must have blacked out and I ended up at that diner by the school.”  
“What does that have to do with Kiyoomi Sakusa driving ya home?”

“He works there!” What wasn’t clicking? And why was Osamu so freaked out about this? “What’s the big deal?”

“There isn’t a big deal. Don’t ya think he’s kinda strange though?”

“He’s just shy or somthin’” A car horn interrupts their conversation, Osamu picks up his backpack and starts heading for the door.

“That Rin. I’ll see ya later. Hey ‘Tsumu?”

“Yeah?”

“I would take a shower if I were ya, ya smell like shit.”


	2. Tough Love

Kiyoomi was having a good morning. The diner was never busy on Mondays, offering a slow start to the new week. He was able to take his time really cleaning off the tables, making sure each one of them was clean enough to eat off of. Not that he would _ ever _ actually eat anything off the disgusting retro-patterned tables. When it was time to clock-out, his head was clear and his body relaxed. The car ride home was smooth, his car giving him no trouble at all. He had gotten home early enough to shower and took his time scrubbing away all the nasty smells that came with working at a restaurant. One skin-care routine and a blow-dry later, he was the first one into his first-period classroom. Kiyoomi took his time wiping down his desk with the sanitary wipes he keeps packed away in his backpack, making sure it’s spotless before he pulls out his books. Other students begin filing in around him, chatting loudly about their weekends and the homework they didn’t do. It was turning out to be the perfect day. Absolutely nothing could ruin his mood. Nothing except the morning announcements. The old PA system crackled to life, ignored by nearly everyone in the class. Kiyoomi never paid much attention to the announcements either. He already knew everything happening in the school.

“Gooooood morning everyone.” The voice of the office secretary rang throughout the hallways, the shrill tone of a woman who was way too excited for her job. “We only have one announcement today, your nominees for class president.” This had grabbed Kiyoomi’s attention. He had been waiting for this moment all throughout high school. With every name, Kiyoomi felt one step closer to the perfect college application. Senior class president was the cherry on top of the resume he had been building since the beginning of 9th grade.

“...And your nominees for the senior class are Kiyoomi Sakusa and Atsumu Miya. Good luck to all!” As the PA system goes silent, Kiyoomi feels the room start to spin. What the fuck? This has to be some kind of mistake right? The ringing in his ears blends into the voices around him.

“Atsumu? He’s definitely got my vote.”

“I love that guy.”

“We’ll finally have a class president without a stick up their ass.” Kiyoomi is seeing red. He takes a deep breath, trying to focus on the air flowing into his lungs and not the overwhelming urge to throw his book out the window. A few people turn his way to congratulate him, completely unaware of the shit storm brewing in his brain. Kiyoomi likes to think that he’s a pretty self-aware person. He knows he isn’t a loser. Everyone knows who he is from one thing or another and no one seems to have a problem with him. But he isn’t Atsumu Miya. He thinks about the piss-haired twin sitting in his passenger seat a few days back, and a wave of nausea flows over his body.

“Can I be excused?” His hand shoots up, interrupting the lesson that had apparently started. He was up out of his seat before his teacher could even reply, his bag slung over his shoulder. He would  _ not  _ be coming back. As the door shuts behind him, Kiyoomi fights the urge to scream. How could anyone like Atsumu end up on the ballot? Did he even know what being the student president entails? Kiyoomi’s long legs are carrying him a mile a minute, headed towards the yearbook room. If he was going to spend his time pouting, he could at least get some work done.

“Hey, Omi!” The accented voice cuts through his thoughts and snaps his head up. He’s met with a smile so bright it makes him sick. “Didn’t think ya were one to skip class.” Atsumu is opening up his locker, looking as if he was just arriving at school. Kiyoomi feels himself walk forward, coming face to face with the shorter teen. Before he can stop himself, he reaches forward and slams Atumu’s locker shut.

“Hey! Ya could have smashed my fing-”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Atsumu stops, his face twisting in confusion.

“What?”

“I know your life is a joke but, this isn’t funny.”

“What are ya talkin abou-”

“Do not play stupid with me, Miya. You are not taking this away from me.” 

“What is yer deal, Omi?” Kiyoomi feels his fingers tingle as he does everything in his power to not punch the piss-headed idiot in front of him.

“ _ You _ are my deal, and I am not having my life ruined by one of your stupid pranks.” He pushes past him before another word can leave Atsumu’s mouth. He twists the doorknob of the yearbook room like he’s got a personal vendetta against it, whipping the door open.

“Hey. Figured you’d be here.” Motoya is sitting on the table in the middle of the room, unfazed by Kiyoomi’s sudden presence. Kiyoomi takes a deep breath before the word vomit comes.

“I can’t believe him.” he starts pacing around the room, his cousin observing him quietly. “He can’t even make it to school on time and he thinks he can be class president. I doubt that idiot can even spell president. And on top of it all, he has the nerve to play dumb with me…” Kiyoomi goes on and on before throwing himself down into a chair.

“All done?”

“Yes.” He groans, resting his head in his hands. 

“Jesus Kiyoomi, I don’t think I've seen you that mad since the debate team incident.”

“Please don’t bring that up right now.” Motoya laughs at the muffled statement, pulling himself off the table and sitting closer to his cousin.

“Are you seriously worried that he’s going to beat you?”

“Of course he’s going to beat me.” Kiyoomi snaps as he raises his head. He watches a sigh leave Komori’s mouth, a sign that he isn’t going to like whatever he has to say next.

“You want my honest advice?”

“No, but I know you’ll tell me anyway.” 

“You need to lighten up.” Kiyoomi’s face twists.

“What?”  
“People like Atsumu because he’s fun, right?”

“Sure. What does this have to do with him bein-” Motoya raises his finger, pushing it against Kiyoomi’s mouth to silence him.

“You’re too uptight, so everyone thinks you’re no fun. Atsumu, on the other hand, is fun.”

“But being class president isn’t about having fun, it’s about creating a functional and successful school year.”

“You’re missing the point.” The two stare at each other, eyebrows raised. Motoya lets another dramatic sigh leave his body. “People don’t want a functional and successful school year, they want a fun school year.”

“Well, that’s stupid.” Kiyoomi crosses his arms, fighting the urge to pout like a six-year-old.

“Listen, if you can show people that you’re just as fun as Atsumu then you can win.” 

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Well first, take the stick out of your ass.” Motoya grins at him, dodging Kiyoomi’s swiping hand. “Second, there’s a party tomorrow night and it’s your first chance to prove you’re fun.” 

“I work in the mornings, I can’t be out partying all night like  _ some  _ people.”

“And you’ll be working at the diner for the rest of your life if you don’t get class president.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic. I won’t be working there for the rest of my life.”  
“Kiyoomi.” Motoya raises his eyebrow, crossing his arms like a cartoon mother.

“Motoya.”

“You do whatever you want. But when Atsumu beats you I don’t want to hear a single word about it”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“Tough love.”

“Oh my god, I’ll go to the stupid party.” He watches a grin paint across his cousin’s face. Kiyoomi’s perfect day was officially ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and let the excitement begin!
> 
> as always thank you for reading this update :)
> 
> this fic has a mood board! check it out: https://weheartit.com/quailz/collections/174484330-sakuatsu-1988


	3. Two New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! i have suffered some major writer's block and would literally open this document and just stare at it. of course, all my inspo hit me at 1 in the morning which is always so #fun and #flirty. enjoy!

Atsumu sat at the kitchen table, leg bouncing anxiously as he waited for Osamu to get home. His fingers tapped against the faux wood. He needed to tell someone about his day  _ now.  _ One hand stopped tapping and reached for his phone, clicking the screen to life. The blonde-haired twin scrolled past sports scores and twitter notification he didn’t care about. He quickly typed his passcode and hit the messages button, his finger hitting Shouyou’s name out of muscle-memory.

>>ATSUMU: u will NOT believe the day i had…

He stared down at the messaged, finger hovering over the send button. He hadn’t heard from his now ex-boyfriend in almost two weeks. Why did he want to send the message so badly? Was he lonely or did he just want someone to rant to? What would be worse, Shou leaving him on read or having to wait five more minutes until he could talk to someone? He swiped his finger upwards, closing his messages and shutting down any hope of talking to his ex. Atsumu really had no idea how everything suddenly went so wrong. For one, he had never been dumped. Atsumu Miya didn’t get dumped. He was the one who was supposed to break hearts, not have his own broken. Besides that, he was a good boyfriend. He never looked twice at anyone else, even when he practically had the entire student body throwing themselves at him. He remembered their anniversary, Shou’s birthday, Natsu’s birthday, and everything in between. So maybe he was a _ little _ flirty but, that was just his personality. He had always been this way, and Shouyou knew what he was getting himself into when they made things official.

“What are ya spaced out about this time?” Atsumu jumped in his chair, his hand flying over his racing heart.

“What the fuck, ‘Samu? When did ya get home?”

“I’m home for five minutes and yer already creeping me out with yer dead eyes.” Osamu had thrown his bag down on the floor, deciding that the middle of their kitchen was the perfect spot for his backpack. “Seriously though, what’s got ya so bugged out?” Atsumu opened his mouth, ready to word vomit all over the table. He paused, unsure where to start.

“I’m startin’ to think Shou really dumped me.”

“Yer just figuring that out?” Osamu’s eyebrow shot up, hiding under his mess of gray hair.

“Shut it! How am I supposed to know if he never actually said it?”

“Ever heard of context clues?” Atsumu clenched his fist, ready to throw the nearest object straight at his twin’s head.

“Do ya want to listen to me or not?”

“Fine.” ‘Samu sighed as he sat in the chair across from him. “Sorry, no more comments.”

“Ya better not have yer fingers crossed under the table.” His twin held his palms up and placed them flat on the table. “I think someone playin’ a joke on me. I had people coming up and congratulating me all day for something’. Ya know Kiyoomi?”

“We are on the same volleyball team and we did just talk about him.”

“I thought he was gonna kill me today! He came up to me slamin’ lockers, tellin’ me my life's a joke and that I better not ruin something’ for him. He wouldn’t even tell me what he was talkin’ about!” Osamu bit his lip, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. “What's so funny about that?”

“Where ya late to school again today?”

“Yeah? What does that have to do with anyth-”

“Yer on the ballot for class president.” Atsumu blinked, his eyebrow furrowing as if he was trying to process a new language.

“Huh?” A puff of air left Osamu’s nose in place of a laugh.

“I thought it would be funny to fill out an application to run for class president under yer name and my application got ya chosen. That's why everyone was congratulating ya.”

“Okay…” Osamu could see the hamster wheel turning in his twin’s head. “That still doesn’t explain why Kiyoomi was yellin at me.”

“Kiyoomi is also on the ballot.” Bingo. There was the lightbulb above ‘Tsumu’s head.

“That's what he was so mad about?” Did people really get that worked up about these things? “I don’t wanna be class president!”

“Well that’s too bad cause ya got a lot of people who are excited to vote for ya. Enough about that, we have a party to get ready for.” The gray-haired twin pushed himself out of his chair, leaving the kitchen without another word. Atsumu tensed at the mention of another party, his mind shifting back to Shouyou. He picked his phone back up, the screen lighting up as he typed out his passcode. If he wants his boyfriend back, he’s just going to have to work for it.

>>ATSUMU: hey. am i gonna see ya tonight? 

☄

In the past hour, Kiyoomi has learned two things. The first being that Motoya was without a doubt the absolute worst influence in his life. Within two minutes of walking into the crowded party, his cousin had shoved a red solo cup into his hand and forced him to finish it before they moved any farther into the house. The liquid was dark and stung his nostrils before he could even take a sip.

“Don’t give me that look.” Motoya had said. “Drink it.” Kiyoomi could feel his face being taken over by a grimace. 

“Remember why we’re here.” The curly-haired teen took a deep breath, lifting the cup to his lips and tilting his head back. He forced the liquid down his throat, his stomach immediately trying to push it back up.

“See! That wasn’t so bad was it?” Kiyoomi wanted to smack the smirk right off his stupid face, but his arms felt tingly and a small buzzing in his head distracted him from his thoughts. The empty cup was replaced with a second, and Sakusa felt his body being pulled deeper into the house. The second lesson that he had learned, was that he had been missing out for the last three years of high school. For the first time in forever, Kiyoomi felt so relaxed. Any thoughts of trying to be the perfect student, the perfect athlete, or the perfect son completely melted away. Time seemed to tick by in both fast and slow motion, speeding up and slowing down with each new drink.

One the other side of the house, Atsumu had also learned two new things. The first was that he and Shouyou were 110% officially broken up. He stood in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter as he zoned in and out of the conversation happening around him. His eyes were locked on Shouyou, Tobio Kageyama’s arm wrapped around his shoulder as they talked in their own group. He looked… happy. His mouth shifted between a smile and a laugh, his eyes the brightest Atsumu had seen in a while. Shouyou’s head turned toward the kitchen mid-laugh, his eyes meeting Atsumu as they opened. They stared at each other as if both of them were waiting for the other to make the next move. The shorter male turned to say something to the rest of the group before slipping under Tobio’s arm and heading towards the kitchen. Atsumu felt his heart drop as if he was on a rollercoaster, each step accompanied by a shock to his chest.

“Hey.” Shouyou stood awkwardly in front of him, a small smile painting his face.

“Hey.” Atsumu replied, probably looking as uncomfortable as he sounded. Silence.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on the class president nomination.”

“Oh, it was actually-” The blonde twin froze. Should he tell him the truth? Or should he take credit for the nomination? A tiny spark lit up his brain, maybe this was a chance to impress him again. “Really exciting to hear the news this morning!” Shouyou smiled that big, bright smile that made Atsumu weak in the knees.

“I’m really excited for you, ‘Tsumu. I really think you could win! I’ve got some awesome ideas for your campaign.” Atsumu felt his brain malfunction, the hamster wheel inside coming to an abrupt spot. He’s going to do whatever it takes to win this election if it means he’ll win Shou’s heart back. Even if they were 110% broken up, there was now a 120% chance of them getting back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually had to split this chapter in two because i didn't want to make this one too long and WOW am i excited for the next one. also i absolutely love writing the miya tiwns. sibling discourse is so cute to me
> 
> this fic has a mood board (that is updated more often than the fic be cool about it)! check it out: https://weheartit.com/quailz/collections/174484330-sakuatsu-1988

**Author's Note:**

> come talk about sakuatsu with me on twitter @itachiyam :)


End file.
